Pamiętnik Marudy
by sakaj
Summary: Wojna dawno się skończyła. Jednak to nie koniec zawirowań miedzy Mistrzem Eliksirów a Harrym Potterem...
1. Chapter 1

_**to moje pierwsze opowiadanie które chce dać do przeczytania szerszej grupie osób, jeżeli wam się spodoba to będe starała się dodawać co jakiż czas kolejne rozdziały, liczę na jakiekolwiek komentarze, znaczy podpowiedź czy pisać dalej czy dać sobie spokój...**_

_**PROLOG**_

Spałem sobie w najlepsze, choć powinienem być na radzie pedagogicznej. Nowy rok szkolny miał się zacząć lada dzień. Cóż poradzić, ostatnio coraz częściej mi się to zdarza.

No i znów zamiast wstać, przewracam się na drugi bok i śpię dalej. Wciąż jestem zmęczony, niemożliwie wręcz zmęczony.

Severusie, chłopcze zbudź się.

Słysząc głos Albusa zerwałem się z kanapy, co skończyło by się malowniczym upadkiem, gdyby nie jego refleks. Przez dłuższą chwile byłem zmuszony wspierać się na nim, walczyłem z zawrotami głowy. Mój mentor ułożył mnie z powrotem na kanapie, a ja walczyłem z mdłościami. Chyba powinienem ograniczyć warzenie eliksirów, zwłaszcza teraz gdy Cholerny-Harry-Złoty-Chłpoiec-Wybawca-Czarodzieji-Mój-Eks-Potter wygrał z lordem Voldemortem-Męczącą-Znającą-Tylko-Crucio-Gadziną. Jednak nim doszedłem do jakichś konstruktywnych wniosków, musiałem pognać na prywatną pogawędkę ze Stwórcą.

Ledwie z przemyłem usta, a Nadopiekuńczy-Miłośnik-Dropsów-Wszelakich deportował się ze mną do Świętego Mungo. A jakie objawy mi przypisał, pffff...

Senność- nigdy nie mogłem spać do bólu i teraz też mi tego odmawiają, kiedyś w końcu muszę nadrobić braki. Prawda...

Mdłości- też mi coś. Każdy może się źle czuć jak się przeje, a mnie przecież tuczą „jesteś za chudy, Severusie", „o co poprosić skrzaty żeby ci smakowało?", i mógłbym tak w nieskończoność cytować. A potem się dziwią, że mi niedobrze na sam widok jedzenia...

Zawroty głowy- bez przesady raz czy dwa zawirowało mi przed oczami, ale to przez głupotę tych pasożytniczych idiotów, przez resztę społeczeństwa zwanymi dziećmi, a które ja mam nieszczęście uczyć...

Uderzenia gorąca- nic takiego sobie nie przypominam. To że czasem obniżę temperaturę w lochach nie oznacza że coś ze ,mną nie tak...

Zachcianki- każdy czasem ma na coś ochotę. Minewra na kocią karmę, Albus na dropsy cytrynowe, a ja ostatnio miałem ochotę na gyros z kurczaka z sosem czekoladowym. Przecież nie proszę o wiele...

Przeszkadzają mi zapachy- miał tu na myśli eliksiry, ale co się dziwić skoro banda konowałów źle uwarzyła proste mikstury. Inni mistrzowie eliksirów bali by się do tego podejść, a mi mają za złe ze nie mogę znieść odoru jaki wydzielają, (uczniowie i zawartości ich kociołków)...

Omdlenia- omdlenia...OMDLENIA! Kiedy ja niby zemdlałem? To były tylko zawroty głowy, trwające ułamki sekund. Żadnych omdleń, co ja jestem średniowieczna dziewica żeby mdleć? Przecież ani dziewicą , ani średniowieczny to ja nie jestem...

Marudzę- przecież jestem najmilszym z ludzi. Dobra przesadzam, ale marudzić... Ja tam na pewno nie marudzę...

- Jeśli chodzi o badania, które wykonałem, to potwierdzają one moje przypuszczenia. Jednakowoż chciałbym się jeszcze o coś zapytać panie Snape.

- Pytaj skoro musisz.

- Czy jest pan w związku?

- Nie wiem, co cię to obchodzi, ale skoro musisz wiedzieć. To zerwaliśmy ze sobą niespełna cztery miesiące temu.

- Mam nadzieje, że ma pan z nim kontakt. Ponieważ przyda się panu pomoc, gdy dziecko się już urodzi...

Konował, znaczy się lekarz, coś jeszcze do mnie mówił, lecz do mnie to nie docierało. Wszystko wskoczyło na odpowiednie miejsce. Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że czarodzieje są hemafrodytami. Dobra mogłem, miałem coś innego na głowie ( Czarny Pan, Dumbledore, szpiegowanie, tworzenie trucizn i antidotów, nauczanie niewdzięczników, pochlebianie ślizgonom). Cholera mam prawo zapomnieć jestem ledwie półkrwi, na dodatek wychowywany w większości jak mugol. Wszystko zaczęło się układać w logiczną całość: ciągłe spanie, mój specyficzny apetyt...

Z każdą chwilą docierało do mnie coraz mocniej. Jestem w ciąży. Jestem w ciąży z Harrym Potterem. Jestem w ciąży z Harrym Potterem, który mnie porzucił, dla kariery aurora. Więcej nie pamiętam, moja świadomość została przeciążona, a ja w błogiej nieświadomości opadłem, drugi raz w tym dniu, w opiekuńcze ramiona Albusa...


	2. Chapter 2

_**wszystkim komentującym serdecznie dziękuje za słowa otuchy. jednocześnie przepraszam za literówki niestety taki urok dyslektyka, obiecuje jednak że postaram się znaleźć bete jak najszybciej. jest ktoś chętny? a tym czasem zapraszam na rozdzialik.  
><strong>_

_**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY **_

Zbudziło mnie, jakieś cholerne pikanie. Byłem sam, na sali szpitalnej, choć ta nie była tak obco biała. Królowała tu moja ukochana zieleń w pastelowym odcieniu. Zachwycanie się eleganckim wnętrzem nieznanego mi bliżej pomieszczenia, przerwało ciągłe pikanie. Na stoliku obok łóżka, które aktualnie okupowałem stał monitor pokazując jakieś kreski, znaczy krzywą EKG. Tyle że to mugolski sprzęt i nie za bardzo wiem, jak działa. Chciałem żeby zamilkł, robiłem wszystko, co tylko można. Mówiłem, prosiłem, wrzeszczałem, wygrażałem... Wszystko, a on co? Uparcie to swoje pik, pik, pik. Zaczęło mnie to nieziemsko irytować. Już miałem zrzucić to cholerstwo z blatu, gdy zauważyłem interesujące, kolorowe kabelki. Kabelki przyczepione do mojej klatki piersiowej...

To mnie jeszcze tak bardzo nie ruszało, ale postanowiłem poddać się oględzinom. Znalazłem ładnego siniaczka na wysokości 8 żebra po prawej stronie, tam była poręcz krzesła. O i moja prawa noga postanowiła przypomnieć mi o wszystkich niedogodnościach jakie znosiła przez nasze wspólne 36 lat życia. Chyba Albus mnie nie utrzymał jak upadałem. W głowie też mnie odrobinę ćmi, kiedy sprawdzałem rozmiar guza, na mojej biednej przechowalni wiedzy, zauważyłem coś na ręce. Venflon. Czytałem o tym czymś, mugole wprowadzają do żył plastikowe rurki żeby podawać leki i karmić pacjentów. Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, a jeśli straciłem dziecko, a może umieram. Co nie zdziwiło by, mnie za bardzo...

Jednak zanim przeszedłem w tryb skrajnej paniki, do mojego pokoju wlazła jakaś pielęgniarka. Chrzaniąc jakieś bezeceństwa o ciśnieniu, blokadzie magicznej, upadku i całej masie innych, wybitnie interesujących mnie rzeczy.

Gdzie jest Albus Dumbledore? No i może jakiś lekarz, bo mam zamiar wyjść. Chciałbym się z nim pożegnać( i opieprzyć za podłączanie mnie do mugolskiego wątpliwe ratującego życie sprzętu).

Zaraz przyjdą obaj. Zostali już wezwani przez pielęgniarkę oddziałową. A jeśli wolno mi spytać jak się pan czuje, Severusie?

Jak dla pani, to profesorze Snape, i nie, nie może pani zapytać. A skoro i tak pani zapytała to odpowiem, że to nie pani piep...

Severusie Salazarze Snape'ie zachowuj się!- niestety moją jakże piękną przemowę zrujnował Albus wchodząc do pokoju. Zresztą nie jest tak źle, zaraz się stąd zmyje. Za moim wybawcą do pokoju wszedł jakiś zgred w biały kitlu, pewnie mój lekarz.

Witam panie Snape. Nazywam się Ethan McHell i jestem pańskim lekarzem położnikiem.

Mam tylko jedno pytanie doktorze: kiedy pan mi pozwoli wyjść do domu względnie moich komnat w Hogwarcie? Nie przepadam za szpitalami.

Jeśli o to chodzi to obawiam się, że nie mam dla pana najlepszych wieści.- mimo że słowa lekarza mi się nie podobały, to nie dałem po sobie poznać strachu. Wydało mnie za to to cholerne pik-pik które jak na złość zaczęło szybciej pikać.

Panie Snape proszę się uspokoić . Właśnie przez takie skoki ciśnienia mam wątpliwości, czy pana wypuścić. Rozumiem, że czuje się pan zdezorientowany, ale nie chcemy przecież żeby coś stało się dziecku. Chciałbym, aby pańskie ciśnienie pozostawało w granicach normy. Bardzo nas pan wystraszył swoim omdleniem w moim gabinecie trzy dni temu. Proszę oddychać, nie będę przed panem nic ukrywał, jeśli będzie pan wypełniał moje zalecenia, więc głębokie uspokajające oddechy. Pańskie ciśnienie wtedy skoczyło do 220/190. To niebezpiecznie wysoko. Od teraz musi pan uzewnętrzniać swoje uczucia, inaczej może się to skończyć, delikatnie mówiąc, źle.

Panie doktorze, chyba pan czegoś nie rozumie. Ja jestem oklumentą, nie umiem wyrażać uczuć, a poza tym jest to niebezpieczne, ktoś mógłby wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę przeciw mnie. Co w konsekwencji...

Nie Severusie!- Albus znowu przerwał mi tyradę, ja się tak nie bawię!- to ty mój drogi chłopcze, czegoś nie rozumiesz. Jeśli nie zapanujemy nad twoim ciśnieniem, to umrzeć może nie tylko twoje dziecko, ale także ty. Zabiorę cię z powrotem do Hogwartu, ale doktor McHell musi wyrazić na to zgodę i codziennie będziesz badany przez Poppy. Inaczej poczuje się w obowiązku powiadomić pewną osobę o twojej ciąży. Bo ja, doskonale wiem, kto jest ojcem twojego dziecka, ale lepiej jakbyś sam mu o tym powiedział.

Przerwało nam urocze pik,pik które z wręcz szaleńczą prędkością dzwoniło mi koło ucha. Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze uczucie, zwłaszcza że znów zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie. Nigdy nie lubiłem karuzel, a tej nie dawało się szybko wyłączyć. Przyłożono mi jakiś dziwny ustnik do twarzy, a piekiełko kazał mi oddychać. Nawet opisywał mi jak to ma wyglądać. Po jakimś czasie znów oddychałem normalnie, a pik,pik zwolnił. Czułem się jak po sesji tortur u Voldemorta, albo po podwójnych eliksirach pierwszego rocznika slitherin-gryphindor. Nie zdecydowanie lekcja z pierwszakami była gorsza.

Jeszcze jedna sprawa dość istotna.- nie podobał mi się ton doktora piekiełko.- pański organizm nie toleruje magii medycznej. Nie całej rzecz jasna, gdyż diagnostykę znosi pan całkiem dobrze Jednak jeśli chodzi o leczenie pański organizm odmawia współpracy. Stąd ta aparatura medyczna. A nim pana wypuszczę, nawet pod skrzydła tak wspaniałej medyczki jaką jest Pomona Pomfrey, musimy pana nauczyć walki ze stresem.

Wcześniej nie miałem tego problemu.-wiem zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale... dobrze mi z tym.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przespał pan większą część czasu bez zbytnich zakłóceń.

Więcej nie pamiętam, zasnąłem podczas rozmowy. Nikt jednak nie miał mi tego za złe , przywilej faceta w ciąży. Później jeszcze kilkakrotnie rozmawiałem z piekiełkiem. Dowiedziałem się od niego, że:- jestem na początku piątego miesiąca ciąży, a przez wzgląd na moją prace i zajęcia dodatkowe (szpiegowanie) mój organizm jest nieco zbyt zmęczony, by w odpowiedni sposób zająć się Corvousem- znaczy moim dzieckiem. Tak będzie miał na imię mój synek, niech tylko ktoś spróbuje się sprzeciwić. Wrrr znowu to pikm-pik.

-mój organizm jest trak wyniszczony, że może w pewnym stopniu zagrażać Corvousowi. Dlatego też jestem tak słaby, jak nowo narodzone ciele. Irytuje mnie to.

- no i moje maleństwo rozwija się nieco wolniej niż w innych ciążach. Jest drobniutkie, i w każdym momencie mogę je stracić. Co mnie przeraża.

Po którejś takiej rozmowie, zazwyczaj kończyły się one podaniem leków uspokajających, piekiełko wezwał do mnie swojego znajomego. Oklumentę , który także urodził dziecko. Razem z moim doktorkiem uradzili sobie, że mam pisać pamiętnik żeby rozładować napięcie. Czy ja wyglądam jak pusta nastolatka żeby pisać jakiś śmieszny pamiętnik. Kogo ja oszukuje nienawidzę pamiętników, i wszystkiego co jest z tym związane. A oni każą mi to pisać. Więc karą dla ciebie będzie to, że musisz to przeczytać. W końcu po coś się pisze, te wszystkie dyrdymały. Jaki to, ja jestem nieszczęśliwy, bo mogę stracić dziecko, bo mogę umrzeć, bo Harry mnie porzucił, twierdząc, ze potrzebuje swobody, a ja mu ją zabieram. Bo nikt mi nie ufa, ba mam znak na ręku, bo byłem szpiegiem i nie wiem co mam zrobić zresztą swojego cholernego bezsensownego życia. Nawet Albus się ode mnie odsunął, unika mnie, nie zaprasza na rozmowę, nie proponuje dropsów ( nie żebym chciał jednego, no dobra zjadłbym coś). A teraz co roztkliwiam się nad kartką papieru. Ale ty też cierp. Nie ma tak dobrze, skoro ja muszę przez to wszystko przejść, ty to zrobisz ze mną. W końcu ciężarnym się nie odmawia. A jeśli chodzi o bazgrolenie głupot, to to naprawdę przynosi ulgę. Dzięki temu już po tygodniu piekiełko pozwolił mi wrócić do Hogwartu.

Jeśli o to chodzi to trafiłem z deszczu pod rynnę. Poppy, która jako jedyna jeszcze się do mnie w miarę dobrze odnosiła, teraz stała się obca. Badała mnie, ale robiła to z musu. Powoli stawało się to nie do zniesienia . Wszyscy mieli do mnie żal, tylko nie za bardzo wiem o co. Ale dowiem się tego w ten czy inny sposób, w końcu jestem szpiegiem od wielu lat. Tego wszyscy możecie być pewni. A jutro na co tygodniową wizytę wpadnie piekiełko. Może on coś wie...

Ciśnienie znów mu się podnosi. Cholera nie chce go zabierać do szpitala.

Panie doktorze, czy naprawdę musimy tak na niego chuchać ? W końcu to on złamał serce Harry'emu Potterowi. Przez niego nasz kochany Harry opuścił Hogwart...

Dalej nie podsłuchiwałem. Cicho wyszedłem ze skrzydła szpitalnego i tylko sobie znanymi ścieżkami szybko dotarłem do pola antydeportacyjnego, by z cichym „pop" zniknąć im sprzed oczu...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Przepraszam za te długą przerwę, jednak studiuję i nie mam za dużo wolnego czasu na pisanie. Ponad to nie znalazłam jeszcze bety więc jak, ktoś jest chętny do pomocy, albo kogoś zna to będę wdzięczna za wieści.**_

_**A dziś Pamiętnik Marudy z nieco innej odsłony. **_

_**Zapraszam do czytania.  
><strong>_

_**Rozdział drugi**_

Hogwart, nigdy nie wydawał się taki cichy i nieprzystępny. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miałem wrażenie,że tu nie pasuje. Nie to złe określenie. Jakby ten budynek, jedyny jaki traktowałem jak dom, uznał że nie mam prawa tu być. Schody ciągle zmieniały położenie, zbroje podstawiały mi haka. Zacząłem się nawet zastanawiać, co ja takiego zrobiłem. A może zamek jest na mnie zły, za to co zrobiłem Sevowi? Nie zdziwiłbym się.

Zostawiłem go bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Wreszcie uwierzył, że ktoś go może pokochać, a ja jak głupi szczyl uciekłem na kurs aurorski. Nie zostawiłem mu żadnej wiadomości, nic. Z kursu też mnie wywalili, ciągle myślałem o Sevie, przez co zawaliłem wszystkie testy. I nawet protekcja Moody'ego nie pomogła. Dlatego postanowiłem wrócić. Jednak zanim pójdę błagać o przebaczenie do Severusa, muszę pogadać z Albusem. Może on mi coś doradzi. No i może przyjmie mnie na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, albo jakiegoś pomocnika, czy cokolwiek. Byleby być blisko Severusa.

W końcu udało mi się dotrzeć przed chimerę, strzegącą wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Sprawdziłem jeszcze czy mam wszystkie prezenty dla Seva i już miałem wejść do gabinetu, gdy …

- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Severus uciekł z Hogwartu?- to jedno zdanie, osadziło mnie w miejscu. Moje serce zamarło. Seva nie ma, a Albus rozmawiał z jakimś obcym mężczyzną i niespokojnie kręcącą się na krześle, Poppy. Musiałem się dowiedzieć więcej.

- Alusie, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę.- Poppy starała się przekonać innych do swojej racji. Widziałem to po jej minie.- Nawet jeśli Severus uciekł, to dobrze. W końcu to jego wina, że Harry od nas odszedł. Zresztą pewnie sam doszedł do takiego wniosku. Nie jestem odpowiedzialna za tego mężczyznę. Pracuje tu by leczyć dzieci. Poza tym myślę, że Snape zdradził Harry'ego, zaciążył z kimś obcym i jeszcze może chciał, żeby ten biedny chłopiec wychował jego dziecko?

- Pomono, nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak się na tobie zawiodę. Owszem Severus jest w ciąży, i owszem Harry odszedł. NIE PRZERYWAJ MI! Ale to nie była wina Severusa. Harry sam podjął taką decyzje i sam odszedł z Hogwartu. Mam nadzieje, iż jest świadom, że moje drzwi zawsze stoją dla niego otworem. A jeśli chodzi o ciąże, którą Severus bardzo źle znosi, to dziecko jest Harry'ego. Więc jak mu się coś stanie to powiedz mi moja droga, kto będzie za to odpowiedzialny. Ethan muszę cię prosić o pomoc w znalezieniu Severusa. Powiedz mi jeszcze w jakim jest stanie według twojej opinii.

- Nie jest dobrze. Jego ciśnienie znowu skacze, jest osłabiony i zagubiony. Potrzebuje wsparcia, niestety zamiast niego dostał oskarżenia, co tylko komplikuje sprawę. Musimy go jak najszybciej znaleźć, a to nie będzie łatwe, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego doświadczenia jako szpiega. No i myślę, że warto byłoby sprowadzić tu, tego całego Harry'ego. Może on uspokoi naszego uciekiniera.

- Harry sam się znalazł.- w końcu zauważono moją obecność. Gwoli ścisłości sam się odezwałem.- A teraz raczy mnie ktoś wtajemniczyć w to co się dzieje? Bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że nie nadążam a jak zwykle jestem jedną z postaci pierwszoplanowych.

- Usiądź Harry. Poznaj Ethana McHella. Jest on lekarzem położnikiem zajmującym się męskimi ciążami. Jak się okazało Severus jest w czwartym miesiącu …

- Piątym. Dokładnie początek piątego miesiąca.

- Ach tak. Więc Severus jest w ciąży. Na początku piątego miesiąca. Ponadto źle ją znosi i bardzo przeżył twoje odejście. Niestety nie byłem świadom tego, że moi współpracownicy winią go za twoje odejście. A to co usłyszał spowodowało, że postanowił uciec. Zaraz zarządzę poszukiwania.

- Na Merlina co ja najlepszego zrobiłem. Pojechałem na ten beznadziejny kurs aurorski, cholera zostawiłem go samego. Powinienem był wrócić wcześniej. Muszę go szukać!

- Więc chce pan powiedzieć, że to nie przez Severusa...

- Niech się pani do mnie nie odzywa. Nie ręczę za siebie. A nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na proces, ani wizyty w Azkabanie.

Wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami. Targało mną czyste przerażenie. Mój Sev w ciąży, sam, nie wiadomo gdzie. Merlinie co ja najlepszego zrobiłem. Wiem, że maleństwo jest moje Zgredek donosił mi codziennie co się dzieje u Severusa. Mogłem z nim zostać, zająć się nim, zaopiekować. Jak mogłem się okazać takim głupcem i tak go zranić.

Teraz nie ma czasu na rozpacz muszę go znaleźć. Dobrze, że jeszcze wśród aurorów mam wysoko postawionych przyjaciół. Pomogą mi.

Niespełna godzinę później kilka oddziałów poszukiwawczych rozpoczeło akcje. Przyjęto mnie poza kolejnością. W końcu mam jakieś korzyści z bycia pieprzonym wybawcą. Od Albusa wiem też, że cały zakon go szuka. A mnie usadzili w zamku, mam bezczynnie czekać na wieści. Tak będzie mnie łatwiej znaleźć jak się czegoś dowiedzą, ale...

SEV, GDZIE JESTEŚ?


	4. Chapter 4

Dziękuje za miłe recenzje i słowa otuchy. Dodają mi skrzydeł i ułatwiają pisanie, jednak nie oznacza to, że kolejny rozdzialik pojawi się szybko. Trochę gmatwam życie Severusowi, ale mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam to do gustu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o długość rozdziału... Cóż mogę powiedzieć wychodzą takie, jakie wychodzą. Nic na to nie poradzę. Nadmierne rozciąganie może zniszczyć nastrój chwili, a tego bym nie chciała.

Nadal poszukuje Bety, więc za błędy z góry przepraszam._**  
><strong>_

_**rozdział trzeci**_

Pojawiłem się w ciemnym zaułku, nieznanego mi miasta. Ale czego się spodziewać po losowo wybranym miejscu. Nie wiedziałem gdzie iść i u kogo szukać pomocy, bo że jej potrzebuje byłem świadom. A w głowie wciąż wirowały mi słowa Poppy. A jeśli to prawda. Jeśli Harry naprawdę odszedł przeze mnie...

Chyba powinienem się przyzwyczaić, że w takich momentach tracę przytomność. Muszę koniecznie znaleźć jakieś schronienie. Poczłapałem do parku, po uprzednim pozbieraniu się z ziemi. Swoją drogą to miasto, nie zwraca uwagi na nic. Mógłbym umierać, a nikt by nie zareagował. Ale nie pora na takie myśli. Przysiadłem parku na ławce, musiałem przeanalizować swoją sytuacje.

Zacznijmy od początku. Jestem rozhisteryzowany, kapryśny i ironiczny. Spodziewam się dziecka, ale żeby mogło się urodzić potrzebuje fachowej pomocy i bezpiecznego schronienia. Dotychczasowe odpada, bo mnie już tam nie lubią. Dziwne że dopiero teraz przestali. Ponadto nie mam pieniędzy, a jeśli ruszę coś z konta, to mnie szybko znajdą i odbiorą dziecko. Powinienem napisać do Harry'ego, że jestem w ciąży, ale nie chce żeby z tego powodu do mnie wracał. Więc oczywiście bez adresu zwrotnego. Ponadto przydało by się coś zjeść. Mam ochotę na placki ziemniaczane z miodem i toffi.

Kilka metrów ode mnie znajdowała się budka telefoniczna. Ciekawe czy piekiełko ma telefon w domu? W całej książce był tylko jeden Ethan McHell. Postanowiłem z nim pogadać, przywykłem do niego i zawsze był dla mnie miły, choć ja dla niego raczej nie. Delikatnie mówiąc.

Dotarcie pod adres z książki do łatwych nie należało. Nie znam miasta, nie mam pieniędzy i boje się korzystać z różdżki. Po drodze udało mi się uniknąć kilku aurorów. Podobno mnie szukają dla mojego dobra. Ta już im wierze, pewnie zamknęli by mnie i pilnowali, żeby maleństwu „nic" się nie stało. Pewnie zabiliby mojego maluszka jeszcze zanim by się urodził.

Domek przed którym się znalazłem, był jednopiętrowy z dużym ogrodem z przodu i jeśli dobrze się orientuje z tyłu też, mieli sporą przestrzeń. Stałem przed drzwiami zastanawiając się, co mam zrobić, niemal już zrezygnowałem z pukania i miałem właśnie odejść, gdy drzwi otworzyła mi drobna i ładna kobieta. Ona także była w ciąży, ale w przeciwieństwie do mnie ten stan jej służył. Wręcz promieniała radością, jak tak można?

- W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytała melodyjnym głosem, z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Czy jest może piekiełko? Znaczy się doktor McHell?- ale gafa, mentalnie wymierzyłem sobie kopniaka. Ta ciąża chyba przeciąża mi mózg.

- Mojego męża nazywano już gorzej, więc się nie krępuj. Ethan powinien niedługo wrócić, więc jeśli chcesz możesz wejść do środka i ze mną na niego poczekać.

Zaprowadziła mnie do przytulnego saloniku w kolorach beżu i brązu. Ledwie usiedliśmy na kanapie, a na stoliczku pojawiły się różne ciastka i ciasteczka, a także miętowa herbata. Przez dłuższą chwile siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Czułem jak mnie obserwuje, chociaż jej na tym nie przyłapałem. Ale szpieg, nie ważne czy na służbie, czy na emeryturze, zawsze wie kiedy jest obserwowany. właśnie skoro jestem na szpiegowskiej emeryturze to chyba powinni mi wypłacać jakieś środki finansowe. coś takiego słyszałem.

- W którym miesiącu ciąży jesteś?- pytanie tak mnie zaskoczyło, że niemal udławiłem się herbatą.

- Skąd wiesz, że jestem w ciąży?-zapytałem drżącym głosem. rozlewając resztki płynu z filiżanki i patrząc na nią z ODROBINĄ strachu w oczach.

- W tym domu, nie tylko Ethan jest położnikiem, ja także. Jednak przez wzgląd na mój stan mam wolne od pracy. Więc powiesz mi, który to miesiąc.

- Początek piątego lub coś koło tego.

- Nie widać tego po tobie. Sądziłam, że końcówka trzeciego może czwarty. Jesteś trochę za chudy jak na ciąże.-jednak widząc moją minę dodała- przy tobie czuje się jak ciężarówka.

- Nie rozumiem?- naprawdę nie rozumiałem. Zacząłem się gubić. Czy ktoś mi to wyjaśni, ratunku tu jestem. Nie! Wróć tu mnie nie ma...

- Muszę cię podtuczyć. -powiedziała ze śmiechem i wyszła z pokoju.

Ja zaś siedziałem zastanawiając się, o co dokładnie jej chodziło. Może i jestem szczupły, ale to chyba nie zagraża dziecku. Trochę się przestraszyłem, a przez to pojawiły się te cholerne mroczki. Czy to ma być jakiś znak, skądkolwiek. Jakaś przepowiednia. Ale wyłączność na beznadziejne przepowiednie, ma ojciec mojego dziecka, nie maleństwo. Usłyszałem jeszcze jakieś wycie i kobieta znów była przy mnie. Kołysała mnie łagodnie, to było nawet przyjemne i pozwoliło mi się uspokoić, bez zażywania eliksirów, które w tym momencie wmusiłaby we mnie Poppy. może uda mi się wyprosić, żeby tu zostać na dłużej. takie przytulanie jest całkiem przyjemne. Jeszcze przez chwile tuliłem się do tej obcej kobiety, aż postanowiłem wziąć się w garść. Wyprostowałem się i właśnie miałem przeprosić za swoje zachowanie...

- Choć do kuchni. Zjemy coś i porozmawiamy na spokojnie.

Nie było ze mną do końca dobrze, skoro poszedłem za nią jak jakiś grzeczny piesek. Usadziła mnie przy stole, a sama zabrała się za gotowanie. Kultura wymagałaby, żeby jej pomóc, ale czułem się zbyt zmęczony.

- Nie masz skrzata?- wypsnęło mi się. Powinienem się wynieść gdzieś na antypody, albo do jakiegoś buszu. Gdzie do jasnej ciasnej podziała się moja kultura. A tak właściwie z czego ona rży.

- Mam nawet trzy skrzaty, ale gotowanie mnie odpręża. A tak przy okazji mam na imię Deidree. Ale przyjaciele mówią mi Dee. A ty kim jesteś?

- więc jak ja mam się do pani zwracać?

- Dee. Jesteś miły i odrobinę zagubiony, ale zdążyłam ci polubić.

Ja miły, MIŁY! Czy ty się kobieto słyszysz? Ja postrach Hogwartskich lochów, naczelny postrach, tłustowłosy dupek, mistrz eliksirów MIŁY! Czy cię miłość Merlina opuściła?

- Więc jesteś Severus.- bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała, a mnie zmroziło. Przecież tego jej nie powiedziałem.- Spokojnie, w Hogwarcie wszyscy cię szukają. Mój mąż także. Kilka minut temu dał mi znać przez kominek, że nie wróci na obiad. Najpierw muszą cię znaleźć.

- Nie wrócę tam! Nie zmusisz mnie!

- Spójrz na mnie. A teraz głęboki wdech i powoli wypuść powietrze, i jeszcze raz. Świetnie. A teraz zanim cokolwiek zrobimy w twojej sprawie, porozmawiamy. Szczerze porozmawiamy.

- Żebyś miała co im powiedzieć?

- Tak. Muszę wiedzieć jak wytłumaczyć reszcie, dlaczego jako twój lekarz nie wyrażam zgody, na twój powrót do zamku.

- Co?- byłem tak zaskoczony, że stałem z rozdziawioną gębą. A Dee spokojnie wróciła do mieszania sosu w garnku.

- Najpierw coś zjemy. Musisz mieć siłę żeby donosić ciąże. Tak na oko powinieneś przytyć jakieś 15-20 kilo. Jednak nie będę nic w ciebie wmuszać. I nie denerwuj się, te sprawę też omówimy na spokojnie. Gdzie chcesz zjeść tu czy w jadalni?-końcówkę mówiła z delikatnym uśmiechem,a ja w końcu pozbierałem się na tyle że zamknąłem usta.

- Tutaj?

- Proszę bardzo.

Przede mną wylądował talerz pełen, smacznie pachnącego bulionu. A obok leżały sucharki. To było tak smaczne, że zjadłem dwie dokładki nim się opamiętałem. Nienawidzę hormonów, przez nie nie zachowuje się jak ja. To bardzo irytujące, dobrze że Albus tego nie widzi. W takich sytuacjach jego oczy zawsze dziko błyszczą, a ja mam ochotę je wydrapać. Tylko że on potem wsadził by sobie w dziury dropsy i pewnie jeszcze, by mi podziękował za dodatkową kieszeń. Rozwodził bym się nad tymi kieszeniami dalej, ale Dee zaczęła coś do mnie mówić.

- Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się, mogłabyś powtórzyć?

- Dobrze. Chciałbym żebyś mi opowiedział swoją historię. Postaram się nie przerywać, chyba że uznam iż brakuje czegoś istotnego. Dobrze?

- Nie będzie to łatwe, ale spróbuje.-ciesze się,że tego nie skomentowała. Pozwoliła mi zebrać się w sobie. A trochę to trwało.- Na początku Harry i ja nienawidziliśmy się. Ja byłem śmieciożrecą i szpiegiem. Przeze mnie zginęli jego rodzice. A on tak bardzo przypomina swojego ojca, i tak jak jego ojciec miał duże przywileje w szkole. Gdyby choć ułamek z tego co robił o zrobiłoby, któreś z moich węży szybko wyleciałoby ze szkoły. A Harry tylko dostawał dropsy i pogadankę. No i oczywiście punkty. A na dodatek, żeby nie stracić zaufania w kręgu rodzin, które popierały Voldemorta musiałem być niesprawiedliwy. Musiałem faworyzować niektórych nieudaczników, a gnębić inne domy niż mój. A jeszcze Albus kazał mi sprawić, żeby dzieciak mnie nienawidził. "tak będzie ci łatwiej kłamać Tomowi"- mówił. A potem kazał mi go uczyć oklumencji. Przez co zaczęliśmy do się do siebie zbliżać. To było niepokojące. Zwłaszcza, że dzieciak nigdy nie nauczył się chronić swojego umysłu. Potem Harry przychodził do mnie pomilczeć, a po jakimś czasie nawet zaczął mnie kokietować, co było na swój sposób urocze. Potem była walka o Hogwart. I znów spędzałem z nim dużo czasu, obaj leżeliśmy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ciągle szukaliśmy swoich spojrzeń, przelotnych dotyków. Ale był moim uczniem, nie pozwalałem mu nawet na pocałunki. Nie chciałem iść do Azkabanu, a on musiał skończyć szkołę. W końcu zostanie aurorem. Marzył o tym od kiedy dowiedział się, że ten kundel Black nim był. W dzień zakończenia szkoły razem z przyjaciółmi poszedł do Hogsmade. Tam spili się niemiłosiernie. Po powrocie Harry przyszedł do mnie i nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. Zaczęliśmy się całować, ściągał z nas ubranie...

- Te szczegóły możemy ominąć.- lekko wytrąciła mnie z rytmu. Zapomniałem, że jej się zwierzam, a nie tylko wspominam.

- Od kiedy zaczęliśmy sypiać razem, on się ode mnie oddalał. „Nie chce, by ktoś cie skrzywdził." Ta jasne, jak mnie już nie chciał, to mógł mi to powiedzieć, a nie... Wiesz pewnego dnia wróciłem do naszych komnat, a jego nie było. Jego rzeczy też nie. Nie zostawił nawet listu, nic żadnej informacji. Nawet głupiego „fajnie było cie przelecieć". Nic. Po prostu nic. Jedno wielkie nic. Jakoś się z tym uporałem, uczyłem szkodniki, chodziłem na posiłki. Cóż wielkiego apetytu nigdy nie miałem, ale jadłem. A potem ten wypad do piekiełka, wiadomość o ciąży, coś tam o ciśnieniu, wyniszczeniu i takie tam bzdury. Jednak pozwolił mi wrócić do Hogwartu, miejsca które traktowałem jak dom.- tu mój głos się załamał, musiałem wziąć kilka oddechów, żeby się uspokoić. Dee nic nie zrobiła, nie ruszyła się, czekała aż sam się z tym uporam. Byłem jej za to wdzięczny. dzięki temu nie czułem się, aż tak bezsilny.- Potem wszyscy moi dawni znajomi zaczęli się ode mnie odwracać, zaczęli mnie unikać, szeptać za moimi plecami. Czułem się z tym źle. Cholera przez Potter stałem się miękki. Dawniej nie obeszło by mnie to w ogóle, a dziś zabolało jak diabli. Zabolało kiedy Poppy powiedziała, że skrzywdziłem Harry'ego, dlatego uciekł. Dlatego, mimo ich zaproszeń nie przyjeżdżał. Że to ja jestem powodem, jego niepowodzeń na kursie aurorskim. Nawet nie wiedziałem że tam jest... nic...

Dalej były tylko łzy, znowu ryczałem. Choć można to też nazwać MALUTKĄ histerią. Przecież ja tylko trochę szlochałem, przestałem panować nad magią, i takie tam. Na szczęście Dee zachowała zimną krew. I dała mi w pysk. Nawet było przyjemnie. Pozwoliło się skupić na tym, co jest teraz, a nie użalać nad tym co było. Tylko chyba powinienem jej wyremontować kuchnie. Potem zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju gościnnego i kazała spać.

- Nawet nie protestuj, Sev. Dość masz na dziś wrażeń, teraz i ty i dziecko powinniście odpocząć. Więc grzecznie zamknij oczy i spać. Zbudzę cię na kolacje.

- Dziękuje.

- Śpij. Jeszcze będziemy mieli czas na rozmowy.

To powiedziawszy wyszła, a ja leżałem spokojnie. Ostatni raz tak bezpiecznie czułem się przed odejściem Harry'ego. Z moich oczu znów poleciały łzy, ale nie bolało już tak mocno. Niedługo potem spałem spokojnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Szampana piccolo,  
>Brokatu na czoło,<br>Uśmiechu na twarzy,  
>Szampańskiej zabawy,<br>Życzeń serdecznych,  
>Wspomnień najlepszych<br>oraz braku kaca  
>kiedy w nowym roku pamięć wraca.<p>

Co prawda to nie jest nowy rozdział. Postaram si ę jednak w miarę możliwości go dodać. Nie podam dokładnej daty, ale postaram się to zrobić jeszcze w styczniu. A dziś bawcie się i rozrabiajcie :*

ps. Kasiol jak możesz ozwij się do mnie na gg 11835745. bo jakoś okrężnymi drogami kontakt nam nie wychodzi. miłej zabawy;*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Witajcie. Dziękuje wam za liczne i niezmiernie miłe komentarze, które od was otrzymałam.**_

_**Jeśli chodzi o Severusa to cóż... Ciąża i załamanie nerwowe to nie jest najlepsze połączenie. Nawet jeśli mówimy o mugolskich kobietach ;-p. A jeśli chodzi to że wcześniej nikt, łącznie ze Zgredkiem nie zauważył ciąży Sevusia... Odpowiedź jest prosta, każdy widzi to co chce.**_

_**Dobra więcej nie marudzę. Ten rozdzialik dedykuje Kasiol. Dzięki, że się zlitowałaś i zgodziłaś sprawdzać moje wypociny. A także Shet, tu już wiesz za co moja droga.  
><strong>_

_**Rozdział czwarty**_

W tym samym czasie w Hogwarcie, niemal wyrywałem sobie włosy z głowy, zamartwiając się o Severusa. W tej trudnej chwili towarzyszyli mi przyjaciele, którym w końcu przyznałem się oficjalnie do romansu z profesorem eliksirów, a także dyrektor, cicho rozmawiający z doktorem McHellem.

-Nie martw się, Harry, aurorzy na pewno znajdą Severusa. – Hermiona starała się mnie pocieszyć. Na nią zawsze mogłem liczyć.

-Mionka, przestań. Po co Harry'emu ten tłustowłosy głupek. – Ron do tej pory nie przestał nienawidzić mojego kochanka. Szczerze mówiąc, do tej pory zastanawiam się, po co mu powiedziałem. Za co oberwał ode mnie i lekarza. – Ała! Za co?

-Za obrażanie Severusa.

Już miałem coś jeszcze dodać, kiedy płomienie w kominku rozbłysły, a spomiędzy nich wyszła nieznana mi dotąd kobieta. Z gracją stanęła i otrzepała się z pyłu. Uśmiechnęła się do nas i podeszła do doktora i pocałowała go na powitanie. Przez chwilę rozmawiali po cichu, po czym on odetchnął z ulgą, a we mnie wstąpiła nadzieja. Może ona coś wie o Severusie.

-Witam wszystkich. Jestem Deidree McHell, jestem żoną tego tu piekiełka, a także położną.

-Dee, proszę cię!

-Już dobrze, kochanie. Mam nadzieje, że domyślacie się, z jakiego powodu się tu zjawiłam.

-Wie pani, gdzie jest Sev? – Poderwałem się z nadzieją, jeśli tak, to choćbym miał ją zmusić, to powie mi, gdzie on jest.

-Owszem, wiem, ale nie zaprowadzę cię do niego. Najpierw muszę wyjaśnić pewne sprawy.

-Odpowiem na wszystkie pytania. Naprawdę. Tylko najpierw powiedz czy z nim wszystko w porządku?

-Na razie odpoczywa. Nie jest w najlepszym stanie, ale będzie lepiej.

-Dzięki Merlinowi.

-Kim są ci młodzi ludzie?

-To moi przyjaciele: Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger. – Szybko przedstawiłem przyjaciół. Nie wspomniałem jednak o niechęci między rudzielcem, a Sevem. Ale ona chyba sama to zauważyła.

-Niestety muszę prosić, żeby wyszli.

-Nie mam żadnych tajemnic przed przyjaciółmi.

-Może powinieneś mieć.

-Nie rozumiem, proszę pani.

-Miej tajemnice przed przyjaciółmi nie przed kochankiem. Teraz jaśniej. Więc wam mówię grzecznie „do widzenia", tam są drzwi. Zostaje tylko pan Potter. A jak ktoś nie rozumie, to powiem wprost „wynocha"! albo przez okno wyrzucę!

-Lepiej wyjdźmy. Jako doświadczony położnik wiem, że lepiej wykonywać polecenia osoby w ciąży – to mówiąc, doktor McHell wyprowadził wszystkich łącznie z dyrektorem z jego, jakby nie było, własnego gabinetu.

-Skoro zostaliśmy sami, to porozmawiajmy spokojnie, o tym co zrobiłeś. – Usiadła z gracją w fotelu Albusa, patrząc na mnie uważnie. Czułem się jak na przesłuchaniu w ministerstwie. – Czemu to zrobiłeś?

-Nie wiem, tak po prostu.

-Błąd. Z doświadczenia wiem, że coś musiało się dziać. Więc bądź grzeczny i odpowiedz, co kazało ci zostawić Seva. Inaczej ja cię zmuszę do szczerości. – Jej słodki uśmiech jest przerażający.

-Wiesz, że on nie lubi tego zdrobnienia. Tak nazywała go jego mama. Zawsze się lekko spina, jak tak na niego wołam.

-Widzę, że trochę go znasz i zależy ci na nim. Dlaczego więc go zostawiłeś?

-Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy jestem normalny. Kocham go, a krzywdzę. Coś jest ze mną nie tak. Może to lepiej, że przebywam z dala od niego.

-Lepiej dla kogo? Dla człowieka, który cię kocha i zadręcza się teraz, co nie jest wskazane w jego stanie? Który teraz zastanawia się, co zrobił źle, czym cię skrzywdził, uraził? Czy dla ciebie? W końcu to jest ucieczka, uciekasz przed czymś: uczuciem, odpowiedzialnością, bliskością...

Patrzyłem na nią z przerażeniem. -Czy to ja uciekam? To znaczy, że nie zależy mi na Sevie? To ja. Znowu wszystko jest moją winą. Jestem zdrowo pieprznięty. Nieważne co robię, zawsze wychodzi tak, że go ranię. Może lepiej jak przestanę go szukać…

-Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że myślałem na głos. Zaczerwieniłem się.

-Przepraszam.

-Opowiedz mi o sobie, to może uda mi się wam pomóc.

-Ale wszyscy mnie znają, jestem w końcu słynny Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, pogromca Voldemorta.

-Tak znają cię inni. Zapewne Sev i twoi przyjaciele znają cię jako kogoś innego. – Spojrzała na mnie badawczo i znowu uśmiechnęła się tym swoim uroczym uśmiechem, á la kot ze shreka. – Przepraszam, masz coś do picia? Najlepiej truskawkowego?

Dopiero w tym momencie przypomniało mi się, że ona, tak jak Sev, jest w ciąży. Jestem beznadziejny. Tak się użalam nad sobą, że nie widzę potrzeb ciężarnej kobiety. Jak ja niby chcę się opiekować Severusem? Szybko przywołałem Zgredka i poprosiłem o sok i jakieś ciasteczka, a po namyśle jeszcze kanapki. W końcu ona jest w ciąży, może mieć zachcianki. Słyszałem o tym w mugolskim świecie, ale nie wiem jak to wygląda w magicznym.

-Na czym to stanęliśmy? Ach, już wiem. No to opowiedz mi o sobie.

-Moi rodzice zostali zabici przez Voldemorta, a ja trafiłem do rodziny mojej mamy. Jednak tam tylko przeszkadzałem. Wujostwo mnie nie chciało. Przez wiele lat mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami. Potem po listach z Hogwartu przenieśli mnie do najmniejszej sypialni w domu. Często pracowałem ponad siły. Sprzątałem, gotowałem, w nagrodę dostawałem posiłki. Jak tu przyjechałem, moim największym zmartwieniem był właśnie profesor Snape. Nie wiedziałem, czemu mnie nienawidzi. Zawsze mnie upokarzał, ranił, robił ze mnie pośmiewisko. Nienawidziłem go za to. Później okazało się, że jest szpiegiem i musi udawać. Tylko wychodziło mu to nadzwyczaj dobrze. A gdy przyszła ostateczna walka, to on stał przy mnie. On pomógł mi wygrać. Jako jedyny nie dawał mi żadnych przywilejów, uczył mnie walczyć, kombinować. Dzięki niemu wygrałem. Nie przestał jednak być dla mnie nieprzyjemny. Na początku mnie to bardzo bolało, a potem stało się w jakiś sposób pociągające. Zacząłem się za nim uganiać, pojawiałem się tam, gdzie on miał sie pojawić. Chodziłem tam, gdzie on chodził. Co prawda umawiałem się wtedy z Ginny, siostrą Rona, jednak to nie ona śniła mi się nocami. Jeśli wiesz o jakich snach mówię. – Wziąłem głębszy oddech. – Potem... Potem było starcie ostateczne, a on zniknął. Szukałem go, a kiedy go znalazłem okazało się, że w walce z Voldemortem został ranny. Był osłabiony, wymagał opieki, a był sam w obcym miejscu. Zaopiekowałem się nim. Na początku sarkał na to, nie podobało mu się to. Z czasem się przyzwyczaił. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem go uwodzić. Długo to trwało, ale pewnej nocy udało mi się. Od tamtej pory byliśmy razem. Aż do mojej ucieczki.

-A wiesz, co ją spowodowało?

-Myślę, że bałem się.

-Czego?

-Nie wiem. Chyba tego, że jak będzie ze mną, to zginie. Wszystkich, których kocham to spotyka. Giną albo cierpią.

-A twoja ucieczka bez słowa go uchroni? Mężczyźni są czasem tacy głupi. On cierpi dlatego, że ciebie przy nim nie ma. Złe rzeczy się dzieją, nie da się ich uniknąć. Można jednak radzić sobie z nimi we dwoje. A ty pozbawiłeś go wsparcia. Zostawiłeś go samego w najgorszym z możliwych momentów...

-Przepraszam panią, madame. Ale pani gość źle się czuje i potrzebuje pomocy.

Zerwałem się równie szybko, co Dee. Jeśli chcę odzyskać Seva, muszę iść z nią. Szybko wskoczyła w kominek, a ja zaraz za nią. Wypadłem tuż za nią w przytulnym saloniku. Na więcej oglądania sobie nie pozwoliłem, usłyszałem tak dobrze mi znany krzyk.

-Sev!

Wbiegłem do pokoju, w którym leżał. Nie powstrzymując łez, przytuliłem go. Mówiłem mu jak ważny jest dla mnie. Jak bardzo go przepraszam i jak bardzo żałuję tego, co zrobiłem. Błagałem go o wybaczenie. Próbowałem się wytłumaczyć, ale nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Chciałem go czuć, cieszyłem się, że nic mu nie jest, że jest bezpieczny. Chciałem tylko go tulić, ale Deidree spoliczkowała mnie. Kazała go położyć w łóżku. W końcu musiała go zbadać. Kiedy udało mi się wykonać jej rozkaz i odrobinę odsunąć, Deidree wygoniła mnie z pokoju. Musiałem czekać na korytarzu.

Czterdzieści trzy minuty, dwadzieścia siedem sekund, 1275 okrążeń po korytarzu i 9763 i pół pierdolonego kwiatka na tapecie później wyszła od Seva.

-On chce z tobą porozmawiać. Chociaż mi się to nie podoba. Daje wam pół godziny, po czym ty wynosisz się z tego pokoju.

-Zrobię wszystko, co każesz.

-Nie wolno ci go denerwować, ma być spokojny. Jeśli coś zacznie się dziać, zatłukę cię. Bez litości. Przyniosę wam herbatę i ciasteczka. Severus powinien coś zjeść.

Patrzyłem, jak odchodzi korytarzem z delikatnym, niemal matczynym, uśmiechem. I w tym momencie doszedłem do wniosku, że mniej się boję ożycia Voldemorta i ponownej walki z nim, niż spotkania z ciężarną czarownicą. Ale nie mam czasu do zmarnowania; cicho zapukałem i wszedłem do pokoju.

Leżał na łóżku, patrząc w sufit, w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że wszedłem do środka. Musiał nad czymś usilnie rozmyślać, bo co chwila marszczył brwi i się krzywił. Wyglądał na lekko zrezygnowanego, a ja chciałem go trzymać w ramionach, chronić go. Ale się bałem, już raz go skrzywdziłem, na więcej nie zasłużył.

- Mogę cię przytulić?

Bałem się jego odpowiedzi. Bałem się jego reakcji, ale już za późno, teraz on na mnie patrzy, z niedowierzaniem, lękiem. Dawniej jego oczy były pełne pewności, sarkazmu, miał takie twarde spojrzenie. Merlinie, jak ja cię zraniłem, Sev.

- Harry?

To mi wystarczyło za odpowiedź. Chwilę później już tuliłem go do siebie. Napawałem się jego bliskością. Aż nie przypomniał sobie, że jest na mnie zły...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oto kolejny rozdzialik opowiadania, oczywiście z podziękowaniami dla Kasiolka, która to betuje. Ja nie wiem jak ona wytrzymuje moje błędy. A tą notkę dedykuje wszystkim stałym czytaczom, czyli: Shet, GabiB190, AlenBlack, xxxxaoi, Kazu94, ewa, Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach, Justaaa89, edyta, saratella, lihti, Lola Wu, Kazu94, Seves, Misia5000, Cathastrophic, Astra Black, klakier, Kicia27, angelika, Salut-chan. Mam nadzieje, że nie pominęłam nikogo. Czekam na wasze komentarze i już zapraszam do czytania.  
><strong>_

_**Rozdział piąty**_

Nienawidzę śnić. Podobno sny są odwzorowaniem naszych lęków. I muszę się z tym zgodzić. Co prawda nie za wiele o tym wiem, ale każdy z nas musiał zaliczyć zajęcia z wróżbiarstwa. Mimo że w większości jest to strata czasu. Cóż ja ledwie uzyskałem zadowalający.

W moim śnie była zima, wszędzie pełno śniegu. Hogwarckie błonia pięknie wyglądają, pokryte białym puchem. Zawsze uspokajał mnie ten widok, taki zwyczajny, ale niepowtarzalny. W moim śnie przez tę niezachwianą biel ktoś się przedzierał. Moje serce waliło jak szalone. Bałem się tej postaci. Chciałem uciec od niej, ale nie mogłem się ruszyć. Zamknąłem oczy, marząc, żeby się zbudzić. Poczułem delikatny dotyk na ramieniu.

Sev, nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Przyszłam cię o coś prosić.

Lily?

Witaj, przyjacielu. – Przytuliła mnie – tego właśnie potrzebowałem. – Chcę cię znowu prosić o coś na co nie masz najmniejszej ochoty.

Tak jak wtedy gdy kazałaś mi utrzymać twojego dzieciaka przy życiu?

Tak. Znów proszę w imieniu Harry'ego. Daj mu szansę. Jest zagubiony.

Ja też. Ale mi nikt nie chciał dać szansy.

Wiem, to po części także moja wina. Nie było mnie z tobą, gdy najbardziej mnie potrzebowałeś. A potem niepotrzebnie się na ciebie obraziłam. Teraz wiem, że kiedy mnie nazwałeś szlamą, cierpiałeś po stracie matki. Przepraszam, że się poddałam, że cię opuściłam.

Lily...

Przestań, miałeś prawo cierpieć. Tylko jak zwykle nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jednak mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mojemu narwanemu synkowi się do siebie zbliżyć.

Narwany to mało powiedziane.

Wiem o tym. Obserwuję go cały czas. Ciebie też, przyjacielu.

A co jeśli to okaże się błędem? Nie chcę znów przez to przechodzić. Ja się boję, Lily. Pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę się boje.

On nie pozwoli cię skrzywdzić. Jest lekkomyślny i w gorącej wodzie kąpany, jak jego ojciec. Ale ma też wielkie serce i jest odpowiedzialny. Tylko daj mu szansę. Obiecujesz?

Ale...

Nie ma „ale", Severusie. Daj mu szansę. Dajcie szanse sobie i maleństwom.

Potem pocałowała mnie w policzek i znikła. A ja stałem zapatrzony w biel przed sobą, powtarzając wciąż jak mantrę: „Obiecuję".

Jak ja bym chciał, żeby w tym momencie mój sen się zakończył. Jednak nie było mi to dane. Śnieg zaczął topnieć, a na niebie pojawiły się ptaki. Dwa piękne bociany. Patrzyłem na nie z czułością. A one prezentowały swoje skrzydła, latały nade mną w manifestacji wolności. Z czasem zniżyły swój lot by wylądować z gracją kilka metrów ode mnie. Podziwiałem je, ciesząc się z wróżby, jaką są. Jeden z nich usadowił się wygodnie w zaroślach, patrząc na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Tak jakby chciał mnie za coś przeprosić. Lecz nie to mnie przeraziło.

Niedaleko moich ptaków, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się wąż. Bezszelestnie pełzł. Chciałem ostrzec bociany, jednak nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego głosu. Krzyczałem, czułem, jak zdzieram gardło. Jednak ptaki mnie nie słyszały. Aż było za późno. Jeden z nich padł martwy, drugi z głośnym klekotem uciekł w powietrze.

Jedna ofiara to za mało dla tego węża. Zabił ptaka i zostawił jego ciało. Stracił nim zainteresowanie. Zamiast zjeść padlinę, ruszył w moim kierunku. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, nikogo przy mnie nie było. Nikt nie słyszał mojego wołania. Gad był coraz bliżej. Traciłem oddech, obraz zamazywał mi się przed oczami. Trząsłem się, może jęczałem. Wąż był coraz bliżej, syczał na mnie groźnie. Już szykował się do ataku, gdy...

Otoczyły mnie tak dobrze znane mi ramiona. Harry był przy mnie, on nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić. Przytulił mnie do siebie. Znaleźliśmy się w naszej sypialni w zamku. Siedzieliśmy na dywanie przed kominkiem, a Harry wciąż mnie obejmował. Szeptał mi masę czułych słów, czasem bez ładu i składu. Aż położył mi na kolanach bukiet z mieczyków i malw. Właśnie miałem się do niego odwrócić, gdy zniknął... A ja zbudziłem się w pokoju gościnnym w domu Dee i piekiełka. Ona zaś siedziała przy mnie.

- Sev, wszystko w porządku?

- Harry! Gdzie jest Harry?

- Chcę do Harry'ego!

- Severusie, spójrz na mnie – powtarzała to do momentu, aż na nią spojrzałem. – Pozwolę ci się z nim spotkać, ale najpierw powiedz mi, co cię zdenerwowało.

- To był zły sen.

- O czym?

- Gdzie Harry?

- Ugh! Niech ci będzie, wpuszczę go do ciebie. Ale mam jeden warunek.

Spojrzałem na nią z nadzieją. Chciałem spotkać się z Harrym, przytulić się do niego. Przez tę ciążę stałem się ohydny; niech mnie ktoś uratuje przed hormonami.

- Jaki?

- Nie będziesz się denerwował i jak coś będzie się działo, zaraz mnie zawołasz.

- Dobrze, ale pozwolisz mi się spotkać z Harrym?

- Tak.

Potem wyszła, a ja leżałem, czekając na Harry'ego. Pewnie jeszcze długo na niego poczekam. W końcu nie wiadomo, gdzie go szukać. Zastanawiałem się nad swoim zachowaniem – stałem się wyjątkowo marudny, płaczliwy. Mnie samego to wyjątkowo wkurza. Jak można być takim mazgajem, ciągle płakać, załamywać się? Nigdy więcej nie będę w ciąży. Jak kobiety sobie z tym radzą? Ja nawet nie umiem zdecydować, czego chcę. Agrrr, niech mnie ktoś uratuje przede mną samym.

Moje rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Spodziewałem się Dee i czegoś do jedzenia, więc nie zwróciłem zbytniej uwagi na osobę, która weszła.

- Mogę cię przytulić? – Ten niepewny głos mógł należeć tylko do niego. Odwróciłem wzrok od ściany i spojrzałem w oczy pełne niepewności..

- Harry? – Chwilę później zostałem otoczony przez jego ramiona. Czułem się bezpiecznie, a potem...

Potem zacząłem go bić. Wyładowywałem swoją frustracje, tłukłem go pięściami, nawet próbowałem go kopać, ale nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło: chociaż było całkiem satysfakcjonujące, zwłaszcza jak udawało mi się go trafić. Jednak jest to bardzo męczące zajęcie; po pewnym czasie odpoczywałem, leżąc na nim.

- Już lepiej, kochanie?

- Bo ci klątwą walnę za taki sentymentalizm! To, że jestem w ciąży, nie zmieniło mnie (za bardzo).

- Wiem, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Mam nadzieję, że dasz mi się wytłumaczyć, czy może dalej będziesz bił?

- Zastanowię się.

Po czym Harry podniósł się i usiadł wygodniej na łóżku, obok moich nóg. To zawsze wróżyło kłopoty, pewnie teraz też nie jest lepiej. Ale w końcu jestem Severus Snape, więc podniosłem hardo głowę, czekając na wyrok. Ależ absolutnie nie patrzyłem pokornie, raczej starałem się zmiażdżyć go wzrokiem.

- Nie denerwuj się, inaczej Dee mnie stąd wyrzuci, a ja mam ci sporo do powiedzenia.

- Więc mów. Na co czekasz?

- Nie wiem, od czego mam zacząć.

- Początku, końca, czegokolwiek...

- Ja sam nie wiem, co chcę ci powiedzieć. Jest tego tyle. Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem. Bałem się. Bałem się tego, co czuję, tego co ty czujesz... I uciekłem.

- Harry, czy możesz się do mnie zbliżyć? – zapytałem na pozór spokojnie, chociaż on tego nie kupił. Za dobrze mnie zna.

- Nie chce znów oberwać. AŁA! – Oberwał od Dee. Przyłożyła mu porządnie w łeb, z niewinnym uśmiechem na ustach. – Za co?

- Nie wiesz? Zachcianki ciężarnych należy spełniać. Jak się czujesz, Severusie? Uspokoiłeś się trochę?

- Już mi lepiej.

- Więc opowiedz nam swój sen. – Spojrzałem na nią z lękiem w oczach.

Harry też musiał zobaczyć ten strach, bo położył się obok mnie i przytulił. Oboje czekali, aż będę gotowy, a mnie się wcale nie spieszyło. Jednak zdążyłem już na tyle poznać Dee żeby wiedzieć, że mi nie odpuści. Zacząłem więc cicho opowiadać swój sen. Od razu było widać, kto się uczył, a kto przesypiał zajęcia wróżbiarstwa. Dee z każdym moim słowem bladła, a Harry nic nie rozumiał.

- Teraz na pewno nie pozwolę ci wrócić do zamku. Tam jest zbyt niebezpiecznie dla ciebie, Severusie.

- Ja tam wracam. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Zrozum, Dee, tylko tam czułem się jak w domu, a tu przeszkadzam. Przepraszam.

- Spokojnie, Sev, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wracać do Hogwartu to dobrze, ale trzeba go przygotować. Harry, minęło twoje trzydzieści minut, leć do szkoły i przygotuj kwatery dla Seva i dla mnie. Możesz poprosić o pomoc Ethana. Nie patrz tak, nie puszczę cię samego.

Ja byłem tylko lekko zdziwiony, a ona fuka na mnie. Przecież nic jej nie zrobiłem, nawet nie mruknąłem. Ona jest gorsza od Albusa, albo nie. On jest gorszy. On mnie w to wszystko wpakował i zapłaci mi za to. Może Dee mi pomoże? Zemsta będzie cytrynowa...

_Żeby zrozumieć sen Seva macie dwa wyjścia: 1.) czekać na kolejny rozdział_  
><em> 2.) czytać wraz z sennikiem.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rozdzialik dedykuje tym, co nagradzają mnie komentarzami. Niestety nie jestem w stanie określić, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdzialik. Mój wen bawi się ze mną w chowanego, ale jak go znajdę przykuje do kaloryfera^^. A teraz zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.  
><strong>_

_**Rozdział 6**_

Sen Severusa był dla mnie niejasny, ale nie było czasu zastanawiać się, co on oznaczał. Trzeba przygotować miejsce dla Seviego i dla Dee. Ta kobieta jest niesamowita, w jedną chwilę potrafi zmienić się z niepozornej, ciężarnej kobietki w Panią-spróbuj-mi-się-przeciwstawić-a-pożałujesz. Ona jest przerażająca, ale z drugiej strony dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś tak dba o mojego ukochanego. Teraz mam pewność, że go nie skrzywdzę, już ona o to zadba. A jeśli idzie o ten dziwny sen, później go sprawdzę.

- Właśnie pana szukałem, doktorze McHell. - Szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło: wchodząc do hogwarckiego holu, zobaczyłem doktora.

- A w jakiej sprawie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

- Chcę sprowadzić Severusa z powrotem do zamku, ale najpierw muszę przygotować komnaty. Chciałbym prosić pana o pomoc.

- A tak, Dee mi o tym wspomniała przez kominek. Ponadto prosiła mnie, żebym wyjaśnił ci znaczenie pewnego snu. Ale to nie tutaj. Chodźmy do waszych komnat.

Poszliśmy więc do lochów; coś wątpię, żeby Sev zgodził się przenieść gdzieś wyżej z mieszkaniem. Kiedy weszliśmy do salonu, przeraziłem się: wszystko było poprzewracane, fiolki z eliksirami porozbijane, papiery porozrzucane, nawet meble ktoś zniszczył. Zdewastowane było wszystko oprócz mojej fotografii, którą dałem kochankowi na naszą miesięcznicę. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że doktor do kogoś fiuka, zaraz potem obok nas pojawił się Albus.

- Na Merlina, kto mógł się dopuścić czegoś takiego?

- Severus nie może tu mieszkać. Tu nie jest dla niego bezpiecznie. Ale jeśli nie tu, to gdzie? - Powoli wpadałem w panikę.

- Spokojnie, Harry, dostaniecie inne komnaty, takie do których oprócz ukrytego wejścia będzie prowadził tylko jeden monitorowany korytarz. Ponadto nie będziecie mieszkali sami, będziecie dzielić mieszkanie z Ethanem i Dee. Teraz uspokój się i pozbieraj najważniejsze rzeczy.

Odczekałem kilka minut, musiałem się uspokoić. Albus ma rację, nie mogę panikować, muszę być silny. W końcu mam teraz rodzinę. Właśnie, doktor miał mi wyjaśnić znaczenie snu. Chyba poszedł z dyrektorem, bo nigdzie go nie było. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, wszystko zniszczone. Dzięki Merlinowi, Severusa tu nie było. Niewiele było do pozbierania: jedna fotografia, kilka książek (będę musiał uzupełnić księgozbiór Seva), dwie poduszki i koc. Nic więcej się nie uratowało.

- Jak masz już wszystko, to zaprowadzę cię do naszego nowego mieszkania. - Doktor był wyjątkowo spokojny. Tak jakby nie ruszało go to, co zobaczyliśmy po wejściu do mieszkania Severusa. - Odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania otrzymasz, jak będziemy w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Nie czekając na mnie, zaprowadził mnie gąszczem korytarzy do przestronnego mieszkania. Był tu duży salon, przechodzący w słoneczną jadalnię. Wszystko utrzymane w kolorach beżu i złota. Obok jadalni była otwarta kuchnia i wyjście na taras. Dalej, szerokim korytarzem, docierało się do licznych pokoi.

- Wasz jest na końcu po prawej stronie, mój i Dee po lewej. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zaparzę nam herbatę i porozmawiamy w salonie.

- Wolałbym kawę, jeśli to nie problem.

- Nie mamy kawy w tym mieszkaniu, szkodzi w ciąży i możesz mi wierzyć, jest niemal fetyszem wszystkich ciężarnych. Nie przeszkadza im nawet to, że od samego zapachu kawy żołądek oddaje całą zawartość.

- Przepraszam...

- Nie masz za co. Przy pierwszej ciąży Dee też nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy.  
>To kwestia doświadczenia.<p>

- To wy już macie jedno dziecko?

- Dwoje, bliźnięta. W tym roku zaczynają naukę w Hogwarcie. Zastanawiam się, który dom doprowadzą do rozpaczy. Ale mniejsza o to, chodźmy do salonu. Przed nami trudna rozmowa.

Wziął w rękę dzbanek z herbatą, a ja chwyciłem filiżanki i poszedłem za nim. Usadowiliśmy się przy niskim stoliku. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam tysiące pytań, ale nie wiedziałem jak zacząć. Musiałem mieć pocieszną minę, bo zaczął się śmiać.

- Widzę, że nie będzie łatwo, więc zacznę. Mam na imię Ethan i tak się do mnie zwracaj, jasne?

- Ja jestem Harry. Miło mi...

- Spokojnie, ja nie gryzę, chyba że rodzący, tudzież rodząca, sobie tego życzy.

- Że jak?

- Nie wiesz? Należy spełniać zachcianki osoby rodzącej, więc jak Severus w trakcie porodu zażyczy sobie walnąć cię w krocze, bądź pewien, że ktoś to zrobi. Nie patrz na mnie tak przerażonym wzrokiem, to nie ja biję, zazwyczaj robi to Dee. Może jednak tego unikniesz, bo ona ma termin zbliżony do twojego kochanka.

- Byłoby miło, ale co ze snem?

- Właśnie, sen Severusa. Powiedz mi, czy pamiętasz znaczenie jakiegokolwiek symbolu z zajęć numerologii?

- Eeee, jakby to powiedzieć...

- Rozumiem, też zawsze przesypiałem te zajęcia. Jednak musiałem nadrobić te braki. Sny osób ciężarnych zawsze są prorocze, tylko nie zawsze się o tym mówi. Nie każdy o tym wie. Stąd tak ważne jest ich zrozumienie. Wiesz co śniło się Severusowi?

- Moja zmarła mama na ośnieżonych błoniach...

- Zmarła osoba jest posłańcem, jej słowa należy rozważyć, a prośby spełnić. Zaś śnieg kojarzy się ze świętami i spokojem. To dobra wróżba. A co było dalej?

- Potem były ptaki, bociany czy coś takiego i wąż, jeden z nich zabił ptaka, a potem próbował zabić Seva, ale go zbudziliśmy.

- Trzeba zrobić dokładniejsze badania Severusowi, ale to jak się już tutaj zjawią z kociaczkiem. - Dee nazwana kociaczkiem, to dopiero fenomen. Chyba bardziej pasuje jej tygrysica... - Bocian jest symbolem dziecka, nowego życia, wąż zaś to ktoś przebiegły, kto źle życzy. Ale najgorsze jest to, że oznacza osobę, której nikt się nie spodziewa. Musimy bardziej uważać na Severusa. Nie wolno zostawić go samego.

- A co jeśli chodzi o ciążę czarodzieja? Powinienem coś wiedzieć?

- Taka ciąża nie różni się zbytnio od kobiecej ciąży, z jednym wyjątkiem. Czasem dziecko przejmuje kontrolę nad magią rodziciela. Wtedy jest trochę nieobliczalny. A ciężarnego nie można skazać, ani postawić w stan oskarżenia. No i trzeba zaspokajać go seksualnie. Nie masz się co czerwienić, w końcu już to robiliście i czekacie na owoc swojej pracy. Z tym, że to on musi być na dole. Tak zdecydowała wasza magia.

- Więc to dlatego to Sev jest w ciąży, a nie ja?

- Zgadza się. Teraz chyba powinniśmy pójść do wejścia, bo niedługo zjawią się nasze połówki. A jeszcze taki mały szczegół, magia zamku została tak dostosowana, że tylko pięć osób może dotrzeć samodzielnie do naszego mieszkania. To nasza czwórka i Albus. Reszta, nawet osoby przez nas zaproszone, lub nas śledzące zgubią się po drodze. Nawet zaklęcia namierzające nie zdadzą tu egzaminu.

Bardzo skuteczny sposób ochrony. Wiem, że teraz mogę być spokojniejszy o ukochanego. Tylko muszę znaleźć kogoś, kto zechciałby mnie szkolić prywatnie, tu w Hogwarcie. Nie mogę przecież zostawić Severusa, nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Zapytam Albusa o pomoc. Swoją drogą, ciekawe co znowu zrobił, że tak bardzo się stara dogodzić Severusowi.

Po dłuższym kluczeniu dotarliśmy do holu, akurat w momencie jak weszli Sev i Dee. Uśmiechali się do siebie jakoś tak podejrzanie. Oczywiście zachowałem się jak na dojrzałego czarodzieja przystało i od razu podbiegłem do kochanka. Dobra, czytaj: chciałem zbiec po schodach, a zleciałem z hukiem, prosto pod nogi mistrza eliksirów. Leżałem tak przez chwilę, a potem szybko wstałem i przytuliłem Seva. Słyszałem jego ciche westchnięcie, on też za mną tęsknił.

- Jak już się przywitaliście, to zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Wszyscy grzecznie ruszyliśmy za dyrektorem. Ja i Ethan szliśmy na końcu pochodu, do którego w międzyczasie dołączyli Ron z Hermioną. Zastanawiałem się, co planują nasze ciężarne połówki, cały czas coś do siebie szeptali, co raz chichocząc pod nosem.

- Ciekawe co wymyślili, albo nie, lepsze pytanie to: na kogo się zamierzają? Bo na pewno komuś się dzisiaj dostanie.

- Skąd wiesz?

- To proste, jak taka osoba jak Dee chichocze, to zawsze oznacza to, że coś się święci. A i Severusa nie widziałem jeszcze w tak dobrym humorze.

- Masz rację, coś się święci.

Właśnie doszliśmy do gabinetu Albusa, który kulturalnie przepuścił panie i Severusa w drzwiach. Dee i Sev od razu zajęli najwygodniejsze miejsca, po czym reszta rozsiadła się tam, gdzie były miejsca. Ja nie chciałem oddalać się od ukochanego dalej niż to konieczne, więc przysiadłem na podłokietniku fotela zajmowanego przez moją miłość.

- Severusie, drogi chłopcze, wiem, że to może być dla ciebie szok, ale ktoś włamał się do twoich komnat i wszystko zniszczył. Od teraz macie przydzielone nowe mieszkanie, do którego dostęp mają nieliczni. Zamek zadba o to, by nikt się do was nie włamał. - Przytuliłem Severusa, który zaczął lekko drżeć. - Może czegoś potrzebujesz, albo masz na coś ochotę. Dropsa cytrynowego? Co, do…?

- Przeszkadzały mi.

Głos Seva był cichy i niezbyt wyraźny, bo wtulił roześmianą twarz w moje ramię. Teraz zrozumiałem te chichoty między nim a Dee. Na paterze zawsze pełnej dropsów cytrynowych leżały równo ułożone czekoladki, sądząc po zapachu, miętowe. Dzielnie walczyliśmy z radosnym chichotem, niestety ta walka była przegrana. Jak na komendę wszyscy obecni wybuchli śmiechem. Zaczęły się żarty i docinki.

- Spokojnie, mam zapas w schowku. - Dumbledore wyszedł z gabinetu, a po chwili wrócił, ale nie triumfalnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. - Czyli wszystkie moje dropsy będą się zmieniać w te czekoladki. Rozumiem, że mam iść na swego rodzaju odwyk...

- Tormamenta!

Głos Hermiony zabrzmiał jak wystrzał armatni. Zamarłem na moment, dosłownie zamurowało mnie. Z letargu wybudził mnie krzyk Severusa. To w niego celowała Hermiona, to w niego trafiła klątwa. Ron obezwładnił ją, a ja, Ethan i Dee zajęliśmy się Severusem. Po ich minach wiedziałem, że jest źle. Myślałem, że to Ron okaże się być wężem ze snu, nigdy nie podejrzewałbym Hermiony.

Ethan przetransportował Seva do skrzydła szpitalnego, z którego zostałem wygoniony. Może rzeczywiście im przeszkadzałem. Teraz znów wróciło poczucie bezsilności i ta złość. Dlaczego znowu ktoś go skrzywdził. A jeśli to zawsze była Hermiona?

Gdy wróciłem do gabinetu Albusa, przesłuchanie właśnie się zaczynało. Dyrektor podał dziewczynie Veritaserum. Siedziała spokojnie, czekała na pytania.

- Nazwisko?

- Granger.

- Imię?

- Hermiona.

- Czy wiesz dlaczego jesteś przesłuchiwana?

- Zaatakowałam Severusa Snape'a.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

- Ponieważ zmienił Harry'ego Pottera w homoseksualistę. Musiałam go ukarać. Zranił moją przyjaciółkę, Ginewrę Weasley.

- Czy to ty włamałaś się do komnat należących do Severusa?

- Tak.

- Po co to zrobiłaś?

- Szukałam trucizn, ale nie znalazłam żadnych. Snape musi ponieść karę. Harry powinien być z Ginny, a nie z nim.

- Hermiono, to Ginny zerwała z Harrym, ponieważ zakochała się w Lavender Brown. Wiedziałem, że coś sie z tobą dzieje, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak ci odbiło. - W głosie Rona było słychać smutek i rezygnację.

- Ty też nienawidzisz tego dupka, tłustowłosy gnojek, cholerny nietoperz. Tak go nazywałeś...

- Owszem, dużo czasu zajmie mi zrozumienie, co Harry w nim widzi. Jednak nie oznacza to, że go zaatakuję. Albo, co gorsza, zabiję jego dziecko. Słyszysz, Hermiono, mogłaś zabić jego dziecko. Mogłaś zabić dziecko HARRY'EGO.

- O Boże.

- W końcu do ciebie dotarło. Nie zdziw się, jeśli on ci nie wybaczy. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie chciał widzieć żadnego z nas. Też mi przyjaciele. Wariatka próbująca zabić mu kochanka i dziecko oraz idiota, który jej nie umiał powstrzymać.

- Mógłbyś za mnie nie decydować, Ron. - Mój głos był taki obojętny, pusty, aż sam się go wystraszyłem. Jego spojrzenie było pełne współczucia dla mnie i pogardy dla samego siebie. Dyrektor stał z tyłu i pozwolił mi załatwić to po swojemu.

- Przepraszam, stary, naprawdę mi przykro.

- Wiem, Ron, ale teraz nie chcę twojego współczucia. Potrzebuję przyjaciela. Pójdziesz ze mną dowiedzieć się co z nim?

- Jasne, chodźmy.

- A ciebie nie chcę widzieć nigdy więcej. Słyszysz? Nigdy w życiu!

Nie obchodziły mnie łzy Hermiony i jej zapewnienia, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Straciłem do niej zaufanie. Szliśmy w ciszy, potem w ciszy czekaliśmy pod drzwiami skrzydła szpitalnego. Ilekroć chciałem szarpnąć drzwiami i wejść do środka, Ron kładł mi rękę na ramieniu. To od razu sadzało mnie w miejscu. Z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że nie jestem sam. A z drugiej wkurzało mnie niepomiernie, że nie pozwalał mi do niego pójść.

Po pięciu, wybitnie długich godzinach spędzonych w ciszy drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego w końcu się otworzyły. Ethan wyszedł z miną nie wróżącą niczego dobrego, wręcz przeciwnie. Serce zamarło mi ze strachu, czułem, jak Ron kładzie mi rękę na barku, dodając otuchy.

- Tak mi przykro, Harry...

**C.D.N.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Już historią są te święta,**  
><strong>wiele chwil z nich zapamiętam,<strong>  
><strong>bo rodzinne one były,<strong>  
><strong>serce moje ucieszyły.<strong>  
><strong>A więc Święta mamy z głowy<strong>  
><strong>wkrótce będzie Roczek Nowy,<strong>  
><strong>niechaj będzie dla nas zdrowy,<strong>  
><strong>dzielić szczęściem wciąż gotowy.<strong>

****Przy okazji chcę poinformować wszystkich, którzy czekają na kontynuację Pamiętnika Marudy, że kolejna część już się pisze. Przez egzaminy i obronę licencjatu mój wen poszedł na łąke się paść, tylko nie powiedział którą...

Udało mi się go znaleźć i postaram się niedługo, jeszcze w styczniu( mimo sesji) dać wam jakiś rozdzialik. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego naj, naj, naj w Nowym Roku:-p


End file.
